


Surprise, Surprise

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriend Sam, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Relaxing, Romance, Sexy, alludes to smut, get some sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being overloaded with stress, the reader is greeted by her sweet boyfriend, Sam, and a surprise night he had planned for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a little more risque than some of my other fics, but still not smutty by any means. Alludes to smut. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry this took forever and that I’m so late, damned procrastination! I hope everyone enjoys, I got relaxed just writing it. And as always, FEEDBACK IS ADORED!

“Lean in to kiss me in all the places where the ache is the most special.” - Sanober Khan

You threw your things on the floor, no longer caring if yours bags stayed tidy and if your coat was clean. It was winter, and you could hardly stand another _minute_ of the hell that was your internship. Old men condescendingly telling you what to do all day, doubting your ability in every area of your passionate work was not really your cup of tea.

“Y/N, honey, is that you?” your boyfriend Sam called from the kitchen of your shared apartment, worry hinting in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s me,” you sighed, grouchiness more evident than you had even expected. You rarely let others see how you felt, and Sam always said you reminded him of his brother in that way. Maybe that’s why Sam was able to be so understanding of you.  

Sam entered into the mini foyer drying his hands on a towel, and your eyes widened slightly at his rugged appearance. He wore a black tee, hugging every muscle tightly. His golden skin was glowing with sweat, his hair wild as though he had tugged it back in all directions. You couldn’t help but gawk, surprisingly pleased by the unusually disheveled look.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, kissing you afterwards as a welcome.

“Ah,” you said. “Just same old; internship sucks, I’m unhappy, and I feel like I’m in a rut. No use in saying much more I guess.”

His brows furrowed as you spoke, worry evident in his features. He never liked it when you were upset, when you weren’t yourself.

“Well,” he smiled. “Good thing I’ve prepared a wonderful night for you.”

             You smirked, looking up at him as he swung his big arm over your shoulder, guiding you into the kitchen.

             “A wonderful night, huh? What does that include?” you laughed, a giddiness already filling your stomach.

             “ _Well,_ ” Sam stalled, a smile creeping onto his pouty lips. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, huh?”

             You laughed, curiosity still driving you crazy, but decided to play along with his plan of surprise. You just couldn’t get over how _sexy_ he looked, all messy and unkempt. It was like he was starting out the night with bed-head instead of ending with it, leading your mind to tempting places. You were pretty sure he could tell you just about anything and you would just nod your head just to keep staring at him.

             He led you into the kitchen, and your eyes teared up slightly at the sweet gesture made. A stereotypical childhood favorite, macaroni and cheese was served in bowls. The wine was a contrast from the youthful dish, but you were glad it was included and ready to be served. You needed a little buzz, something to take off the edge so you could fully take in the blessing that was Sam.

             “I figured fancy people pair wine with cheese all the time, why shouldn’t these two work together? The lady in the wine aisle was really happy to help me until I asked what paired best with cheddar.” Sam grinned, pride evident in his smug expression. He liked how well he knew you, and the fact that he could make you laugh even when you had a terrible day. He certainly did, because his little phrase had you giggling like a kid.

             “Oh, Sam, I can only imagine what you looked like,” you sighed, putting one hand on his shoulder. You were tempted to keep touching, but stopped at the arm. Slow and steady.

             “I’m sure any appeal I had was gone at that moment. I just knew you would like it, so it was more than worth it.” Sam’s sweet smile made your heart melt, his tender character never failing to woo you. You wondered how someone so sweet and soft could remain that way after so many years in such a cruel world. “Let’s eat!”

             The two of you sat at your counter island, eating the macaroni and cheese and sipping your wine, commending Sam on the great pair. Wine and cheese really did work together, even if it wasn’t necessarily “high-quality”.  When you both finished, which was a long while after some riveting ranting on your part in which Sam never failed to show support and interest, he grabbed a dishtowel with a sly smirk on his face.

             “I have a surprise,” he hinted, beginning to tie the towel as a blindfold around your eyes.

             “Sam,” you tease. “If you want to try something a little riskier, you should probably warn me first.”

             “Ha ha.” You could practically hear his eyes roll. He stood you up, in which you almost tripped just getting off the stool. You both laugh, a slight blush spreading over your cheeks.

             “Hey, you know I’m not graceful to begin with, this isn’t going to _help_ ,” you defend, pointing to your lack of sight. He sighs dramatically.

             “Then I guess there is only one way to do this.” The tone of voice seemed annoyed, but the delighted _giggle_ as he lifted you into his arms said otherwise. You grinned just hearing him, imagining those pink lips of his stretching and revealing his perfect teeth. You suddenly wanted to tear of the blindfold, kiss that sweet smile, but you refrained from the desire for his sake.

             His long legs had you in the living room in no time, butterflies crashing into the walls of your stomach. Sam was always planning little surprises for you, always just thinking about you and what he wanted to do with and for you. It seemed to be one of his favorite hobbies. He was such good man, you could hardly believe he existed, let alone that your paths would luckily cross. The room smelled of lavender and powder, and you could hear the gentle flickering of candles.

             Gingerly, he set you onto your feet, placing his hand on your back to keep you steady. He cleared his throat, his thumbing stroking your back nervously.

             “So, of course if this makes you in any way uncomfortable I will put it all away, no problem. This is for you, it won’t hurt my feelings, I just want-“

             “Sammy, can I please look now?” you interject before he rambles further. He was so collected in almost every aspect, but he couldn’t help but dote and worry about your comfort constantly, always protective and so very loving.

             He laughed, realizing. “Ah, yes, let me do the honor.”

             Dramatically, he unveiled your eyes, flicking the towel towards the surprise for affect. Your eyes widened, confused slightly, yet awed. The open living room suddenly seemed smaller; warm and comfy and inviting, sensual even. Purple candles were strewn about, presumably the source of the jasmine. Most importantly, there was a table right in front of you, the type a masseuse would have, with a hole for one’s face and squishy material for comfort. Oils were set on a stand beside the table, a dainty robe folded neatly next to them. It was all so quality, not something you could just get from any store.

             “Sammy, baby, this is amazing, but this must have costed so much,” you fretted.

             “Well, ah, I already had it.” You looked at him strangely. Blush spread over his cheeks as he smiled bashfully at his feet. “This is kinda embarrassing, but there was a time when Dean and I were pretty low for money and there was a cheap course available to be a massage therapist. You wouldn’t believe how much those people make. So I did it, but only worked for a few months.” His explanation was rushed, as though he needed to get the words out before you could think of what he was saying. You rested your hand on his shoulder, grabbing his face with your other hand to have him look at you.

             “This is amazing. You’re amazing. Why would that be embarrassing?” You furrowed your brows, not understanding the self-conscious temperament.

             “I’m such a misfit, Y/N, I can’t stay at one place for more than two seconds. I’ll never be what other men can be for you, and I’ll never get over that. But I figured I might as well use what I know for good, right?”

             Both of you teared up as he spoke. You stroked his cheek softly, turning to face him. Gently you placed your lips on his, trying to send your love without saying a word. He never could understand why we was so special to you, and every time he admitted it, it made your heart heavy. Loving him had become a part of you that could never be erased, he had become a part of your life that generated most of your joy, and yet he still doubted his worth.

             “I wish there was a way to express how good you are for me, Sam, but there aren’t enough words. Don’t do this to yourself. _I love you_ , past experiences, misfit professions and all. You’re my Sammy, and if you’re hurting, so am I. So stop it.” Sam smiled at your words, holding your face in his for a moment. Suddenly, an ornery gleam filled his eyes, and he had you over his shoulder. You laughed, gently rocking your fists against him in mock defense.

             “Hey! This is not very relaxing, sir!” you called, blood rushing to your head. He sat you down on the table, handing you the robe.

             “Undress, and then wrap this around you. No arms. I’ll be right back.” With that, he strode out of the room, messing with his hair already. Swiftly, you undressed until all that shielded you was the blanketing robe. You sat on the table, waiting for a moment, your stomach stirring when he entered. He had his hair slicked back sexily, and all the sweat was now gone. A tight tank top replaced the sweaty t-shirt from earlier, showing off his muscle. You could even get a peak of his chest through the arm holes. He wore black shorts; the first time you had seen him in something other than jeans for a long time. Even with the semi-ridiculous “spa” get-up, he still looked magnetic. Your eyes couldn’t escape his frame, flitting from one part of his body to another. He smiled warmly at you, not missing the wanting look in your eyes.

             “Alright, lay down on your front, I’ll adjust the robe.” You nodded, following the directions while trying to stay modest. You weren’t sure why, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you naked before, but something about the anticipation felt delicious. Your face fit comfortably, and you let your arms rest beside you. He stood for a moment, complete silence covering the room as he took you in. Slowly, he made his way to the table, very carefully placing the robe so it covered the least amount of you possible. He placed his hand on your back, and you sighed at the warmth. He started near your neck, feeling about any knots, making his way to the dip. His fingers grazed slightly under the robe, but quickly returned to the beginning, back at your neck. You shifted slightly.

             His hands left you for a moment, and suddenly a watery substance was poured generously all over you. The oil smelled of lavender and powder, a wonderful mixture. You could feel as your body relaxed into the table, all tension gone. The comfort foam formed to your every curve as you sank deeper into it. Your eyes fluttered shut as he began working out your knots, gently kneading and rubbing. It felt so good, you could hardly keep quiet. It was no surprise that he had been trained, his finger worked masterfully at every ache you had. You could practically feel the muscles unknotting one by one, smoothly untightening as his fingers glided across your oily skin.

             You lost track of time, but when you blinked awake from dozing off, Sam had moved down to your feet. You sighed, content. You sneaked a look down at him, and found his eyes staring at you, the same desire you had felt earlier in his eyes. You returned your head to the table, smirking as you could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. Suddenly his hands were no longer at your feet, and you heard his agonizingly slow steps towards you. You shivered as his hair grazed your back, leaving hard kisses all over your spine. He placed his hand over the robe, your skin beginning to tingle with the close contact. He started nuzzling into your neck and you turned your face to meet his lips. Ever-so-slowly, he peeled the robe away from your body leaving you completely nude. Suddenly fast, he grabbed a hold of your legs and swung you so were sitting, and rushed to attack your neck and lips once more. His hands pulled you closer in all places, and you took the chance to tear off his shirt while you were still far enough away. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hips rolling to meet each other; you couldn’t tear away from his grasp even if you tried. He replaced the sensual, soft touching, with hungry lips and hands, trying to pull you even closer.

             You opened your eyes to see his brows furrowed with complete passion, and smirked at his moan of slight frustration.

             “I can hardly stand how much I want you,” he breathed, finally pulling away.

             You snickered, taking in the words, warmth filling your entire body.  

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom then?”

             He sighed, nodding his head as he began to carry you towards your shared room.

             “Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely. “Bedroom’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/147037872223/surprise-surprise


End file.
